


Just an idea

by orphan_account



Category: Random fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dot his use named will meets this guy name nion of a bus. Where is this headed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just an idea

Main story   
woke up, I was in a car, I knew that much, and that was IT. I opened my eyes, for what seemed like the first time in forever. Next to me I saw a familiar face. "Hey dude" I said tiredly as I sat up. " you were sleeping for a while, I thought you were dead" Parker joked. " I sure feel like it." I looked around the vehicle and found I was in a bus with the rest if my physical education class. "Oh" I Murmured as I remembered we were on a field trip.I looked around to realize that there,in the front row was someone I didn't know. "Who?" I asked as I pointed to the dark haired male in the front. "YOu don't remember?" Parker asked. "He's the japanese exchange student that got here this morning. apparently he can speak English too. But He hasn't talked to anyone yet" as he said this, I did realize he was sitting alone. "What's his name?" I asked "I don't know, like I said, he hasn't talked to anyone yet. They didn't announce his name either. " "that's odd, usually with any new student they would at least tell us their name. " I concluded. " I have an idea. In going to go talk to this 'mr unknown'" for some 'Unknown' reason, I was proud of this nickname. I walked up to the front of the bus, where he was siting. "Hey, can I sit here?" I tried to be as polite as I could, so he wouldn't push me away or anything. "Hmmm?" Is all he said. "Can i sit here?" I repeated. all he did was nod and look back out the window "ok" I sighed and sat down. I couldn't help but notice the green streak in his pitch black hair. " I like your hair" I told him "back at you" I was confused for a second until remembering that I had dyed my blonde bangs green over the summer. Moving my bangs out of my face, and behind my ear with the rest of my short hair, I smiled at him. He smiled back an looked back out the window. "What's your name?" I asked him "nion" he replied "you?" "Will. But wait, your name is neon?" I ask him "no, it's nion, N, I ,O ,N" (pronounced nyon) "cool name dude!" i told him " I don't like my name, it's too normal. Will. Ugh" he smiled at me and said " then make a cool nickname for your friends to call you." Ok, I thought, this will be easy right? NO "hmm. Cake. No, bill. No, wess! Yeah, Wess, call me wess" " you know that sounds like a girl name right?" He asked me "well that's my life" I said with a playful smile. He smiled back, until yet again, his eyes returned to the foggy window. "Ugh" I sighed in frustration, getting up from my seat and returning to the back with Parker. " we'll that went downhill" told him " by the way, start calling me Wess from now on" i mentioned, silently telling him I wasn't going to explain this command. "Well" he urged "what's his name?" "Uhhh, neon, I think" "neon" he repeated with confusion in his voice. Ok, I thought. This is going to be a fun trip. The rest of the bus ride was hectic, a bunch of screaming high schoolers trapped in a giant yellow machine; isn't something you want to be in the middle of for three hours strait. But Parker was along side me, making sure I was more focused in yelling at him for being stupid then the other teenagers in the bus. "Want to hear a joke?" Parker asked after thirty minutes of silence "no, but I know your going to tell me one anyway"  
Parker, completely ignoring my comment went on. " what did the farmer say when he lost his tractor?" "I hate my life" I answered half-heartedly "no. He said 'aw snap, my tractor was just in my living room!" I facepalm , laughing at how dumb the person before me was. " that is the worst joke I have ever heard, you need to work on those dude" I told him "  
that one usually makes EVERYONE laugh!" He huffed grumpily, turning to the side. "I'm going to go talk to nion" I told him "who's nion?" Parker asked "neon" I replied "wait what?" I ignored him, walking to the front of the bus.

IF THis doesn't have 5 kudos by July 10 it will not continue because i will assume ou do not like it. Thanks! Have a nice night/day/week/month


End file.
